Sound effects
Sound effects are the sounds heard when doing different types of actions. These actions may range from fighting an NPC, dropping an item, or gaining a level. The volume of these sound effects may be adjusted through the Audio Settings in the Options screen. Additionally, one can set the volume of the ambient sounds, which are the sound effects that are produced by the location or other players. In RuneScape Classic, sound effects were only available for members and were much different than the current ones. Some sound effects were updated on 18 October 2010. These effects replaced sounds such as woodcutting, mining, and taking damage with new sounds, which are not made from a synthesizer, like all other sounds. Now when a player takes damage which takes away health points a sound effect is played which sounds like a grunt of pain from the character. Mining and a few other sounds were updated on 15 February 2011. Now, mining a rock sounds less high-pitched. Items with sound effects These items can be used to play additional music not included in the music track list. Choosing the "Play" option would result in the player using the item to "create" music. *Organs: **Tutorial Island Chapel, second floor (discontinued) **Lumbridge Church **Seers' Village Church (m) **Entrana Church, second floor (m) **Paterdomus Sanctuary of the River Salve, south-west corner (m) **The Chapel in a player-owned house(m) - Windchimes, Bells, or Organ *Piano and gramophone in Witch's House in Taverley. *Snake charm. *Cowbells, when wearing a penguin suit during and after the Cold War quest. *Penguin bongos, during Cold War quest. *Enchanted lyre. *Snowglobe, when shaken from 2007 Christmas event. *Make-over screen, (for example Thessalia or Hairdresser). *Slayer bell, which can be rung. *Crystal chime, during and after The Path of Glouphrie quest *Chocatrice cape when operated, produces sounds of an egg cracking. *Yo-yo, when operated. *Rubber chicken, when wielded and then operated. *Easter Carrot, when wielded and then "whacked" on another player. *Bull roarer, when wielded and then operated. Other players cannot hear your Bull roarer. Emotes with sound effects The following emotes produce a sound when played. * Air Guitar emote, which plays six notes when activated. * The enhanced Beckon emote, when played while wearing the Builder's costume, which makes the player "whistle". * The Hallowe'en Trick emote, which makes a "spooky" sound. * The Christmas Freeze and Melt emote, which makes a crackling noise. * The Easter Around the World in Eggty Days emote, which makes a magical "whoosh" sound similar to the sound teleporting Shifters make, in addition to a faint chewing sound. * Every Skill cape emote. * The Quest cape emote, which plays the music heard upon completion of While Guthix Sleeps. *The Dramatic Point emote, which was released in the Christmas 2009 event. *The Seal of Approval emote which was released in the Christmas 2010 event. *The Idea emote, which makes a buzzing sound before ending with a "ding". *The Stomp emote, which produces a bellow. *The Breathe fire emote, which produces a sizzling sound. It is bought from the Loyal program. *The Chaotic Cookery emote, which booms as the cannon fires. *The Breakdance emote, which produces a sound similar to that of walking on gravel. *The Mahjarrat Transformation emote, in which the player has a deep laugh and growl. *The Frog Transformation emote, which produces two ribbits and a slurping sound. *The Crab Transformation, which produces a number of snipping sounds. *The Thruster Stomp emote, only possible when wearing the Dwarven Warsuit torso, legs, and boots, which has a number of clicks and a sound similar to a jet engine. *The Robot Dance emote, which sounds like machinery. *The Ariane's power emote, which incorporates the sounds of chimes, electricity, a "ding", and a minor explosion. *The Storm emote, which produces a variety of thunder sounds. Loyalty Emotes with sound effects The following emotes produce a sound when played. * ROFL emote, which plays a laughing sound. * Breathe Fire emote, which plays a whooshing sound that sounds similar to furnace noises. * Snow is predicted to have a blizzard sound. See also * Music Category:Mechanics Category:Music